Nuestra vida juntos
by Freeandbored
Summary: Recuerdos importantes que son tesoros invaluables.


Aquella tarde, Lars y Mei estaban en el patio. Ella regaba las flores mientras cantaba, Lars hacía como que leía pero tenía la mirada puesta en ella. Esa canción lo relajaba porque era la misma con que solía arrullar a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, y a veces también a él cuando el estrés del trabajo lo agobiaba.

Aunque ya llevaban muchos años casados, él la seguía viendo tan joven y hermosa como cuando la conoció. Mei volteó a verlo y sonrió, él se ocultó detrás del libro. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, ella siempre podía ponerlo nervioso.

Mei rio y se sentó junto a él. Lars la rodeó con su brazo y ella se acurrucó en su pecho. La vida que tenían ahora era mucho más tranquila que la de hacía varios años cuando vivían en aquel pequeño departamento y después en la casa de sus sueños que poco a poco fue haciéndose más grande.

"¿Crees que tomamos la mejor decisión?" preguntó ella adivinando lo que él estaba pensando.

"Sí"

Tenían poco tiempo de vivir en esa casa nueva, ubicada en una zona campestre. Fue idea de su hijo menor, quien vivía no muy lejos de allí cuando no estaba en alguna protesta. Mei lo miró y sonrió. Después de tantos años de matrimonio no podía decir que no lo conociera tan bien.

Dentro de poco tiempo vendría el clima frío, y con ello ya no podrían estar en el patio contemplando las flores. Pero podrían acurrucarse en el sofá y beber chocolate caliente. Así que no estaría tan mal después de todo.

Mei le pidió que le contara una historia sobre ellos. Él trató de pensar en una que no le hubiera contado recientemente. Una sobre sus primeras citas o quizá de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños. Realmente había mucho que decir, pero en ese momento no podía decidir.

Él se acordó de una de sus primeras citas. Ésta había sido muy especial para él. Guardaba ese recuerdo como crucial en su vida y en su relación. Siendo un hombre tan frío y calculador, le había parecido descabellado el sentirse enamorado de aquella chica con la que había salido apenas por un mes.

Recordaba lo hermosa que se veía, usando un vestido con estampado floral y flores adornando su cabello. Cada una de sus expresiones era tan linda para él, en especial su sonrisa. Él no podía dejar de verla. Después de haber ido a cenar juntos, él la llevó a su casa. La noche era cálida y tranquila, así que decidieron caminar. Durante el trayecto, Mei comentaba cada detalle de la cena y lo que le venía a la mente. De pronto, se quedó callada y volteó a verlo.

"Lo siento" dijo ella cubriéndose la boca y poniéndose roja "No te he dejado hablar ni un momento"

"No importa. Nunca tengo nada importante que decir, y cuando lo tengo, nadie quiere escucharme" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Mei lo miró por unos minutos, después sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

"Yo quiero escucharte. Cuéntame todo lo que tengas que decir"

Lars no supo cómo reaccionar, nunca le habían dicho algo así. Y aunque no acostumbraba a hablar de sí mismo, ésta vez tuvo ganas de contarle todo lo que estaba guardando en su corazón. De esa forma, ella se convirtió no sólo en su novia, sino en su mejor amiga y confidente. De no ser por ella, quizás él no se hubiera atrevido a varias cosas, como convertirse en escritor.

Las cartas de amor que él le escribía eran uno de los tesoros más preciados de Mei. Un día mientras limpiaba el escritorio, encontró un montón de hojas abandonado. Ella comenzó a leerlo y no lo soltó hasta que terminó la historia. Lars se había molestado porque ella había tocado algo sin su permiso.

"No puedo creer que leyeras ese estúpido montón de basura"

"Lo lamento, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero esto no es estúpido ni es basura. ¿Tienes idea de lo genial que es?"

Ella le comentó todo lo que le había gustado, cómo la historia la atrapaba y pasaba su tiempo libre leyéndolo. Lo decía con tanto entusiasmo que a él se le pasó el disgusto. Mei sabía que en algún momento, Lars había soñado con ser escritor, pero sus padres lo bajaron de su nube para que siguiera la tradición familiar y se volviera abogado. Él no odiaba su trabajo, pues le gustaba, pero también amaba escribir.

Y con todo el apoyo incondicional de Mei, envió el manuscrito a varias editoriales, hasta que una se interesó en publicar su libro. La vida de ambos cambió y aunque hubo momentos difíciles, siempre se mantuvieron uno al a lado del otro.

"¿Qué tal si ahora tú me cuentas algo?" le pidió él de pronto.

Mei lo miró sorprendida, la petición no era extraña, pero la de las preguntas era ella. Él desvió un poco la vista, tratando de reunir valor, como si ya hubiera pensado en eso por mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué te gustaría que te contara?"

"Quiero saber… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mí?"

Ella tomó fuerte su mano. No era como si él no lo supiera. Mientras que él la había amado casi de inmediato, ella se había tomado su tiempo analizando su propio corazón para amarlo como él merecía. Después de tanto tiempo quizá no valía la pena sentirse mal por ese hecho, pero él quería esa respuesta.

Al principio se juzgaron muy pronto. Se habían conocido en el cumpleaños de Emma. Ella los presentó y empezaron una amistad bastante simple basada en un pasatiempo en común que era la jardinería. Poco a poco, los sentimientos de Lars cambiaron y juntando todo el valor que tenía, la invitó a salir.

Ella no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pues no estaba segura si alguien tan serio podía fijarse en una chica tan parlanchina y aniñada como ella, pero aceptó porque él le agradaba. Su primera cita fue un desastre. Él la llevó a un restaurante muy caro y ella se llevó la mala impresión de que él quería ganarla con dinero.

Estaba tan disgustada que se quedó callada gran parte de la cena. Sin embargo, se fijó en que él hacía hasta lo imposible por iniciar una charla. Sabiendo que él no era un gran conversador, Mei se dio cuenta de que el interés de Lars era genuino. Así que dejó atrás sus escrúpulos y conversaron más animadamente.

Cuando él la llevó a casa, parecía un poco triste, pero ella decidió darle otra oportunidad y volvieron a salir unos días después. Entre más lo conocía, más quería estar con él y poco a poco él fue ganando su corazón sin usar ningún truco pretencioso. Mei descubrió que él era amable y dulce, un romántico sin remedio que le escribía cartas, un jardinero dedicado y el dueño del conejito más lindo que había visto. Era atento con ella, la cuidaba y protegía y de esa forma, ella no pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos ni de su corazón.

Sin embargo, Mei sabía que el punto crucial fue una tarde mientras caminaban por la playa, aquél había sido un viaje con amigos. Se escaparon para estar juntos por un momento y ver la puesta de sol. Él se adelantó unos pasos, y ella lo siguió despacio.

Lo observó detenidamente. Le pareció tan guapo y fuerte, el hombre más atractivo que había conocido, pero no era eso lo que la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo veía, sino lo tierno y dulce que era, lo mucho que se divertían juntos. Se sentía tan segura a su lado, como cuando la tomaba de la mano, y confiaba en él, la escuchaba y viceversa. Se sentó junto a él en la arena, recargó su cabeza en su hombro y él la abrazó. Entonces Mei supo que lo amaba y ya no había marcha atrás.

Después de cuarenta y cinco años juntos, era la primera vez que hablaba de ese momento, porque todo se había dado tan lento y a su tiempo que no creyó que debía contarlo. Aunque ella guardaba ese recuerdo como una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida. Él sonrió porque no esperaba una respuesta como aquella. Él también se acordaba de ese momento y ahora le era aún más importante.

Y pasaron tantas cosas desde entonces: Mei se convirtió en una reconocida diseñadora de modas, él recibió varios premios por sus novelas históricas, y durante ese trayecto tuvieron tres adorables hijos. Hubo momentos difíciles, como cuando él renunció a su trabajo para dedicarse a escribir y también para enfrentarse a su rol como "amo de casa", o cuando ella tenía que trabajar muchas horas o sus diseños no tenían el éxito esperado, pero en todo momento sabían que podían confiar en el otro. Había sido un largo camino y esperaban que todavía hubiera un poco más por avanzar.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente. Ella se sonrió y lo abrazó. Luego de un rato el viento se hizo más frío y empezó a oscurecer.

"Será mejor que vayamos adentro. Te prepararé un café" dijo ella.

"Está bien" dijo él, tomándola de la mano y siguiéndola.

Después se quedaron en la sala, hablando de mil cosas más. A los ojos de todos podían ser un matrimonio viejo, pero ellos todavía se sentían como si se hubieran casado apenas ayer.


End file.
